Nur ein Brief
by klein Eli
Summary: Der Herbst ist da und wird bald vom Winter abgelöst. Der Wind zieht durch die Wände und macht die Räume gefühllos. Meine kalten Finger schreiben dir diesen Brief. ... Bücher 5 und 6 außen vor gelassen!
1. Der Brief

He ihr da draußen!

Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer die Idee, wobei es eigentlich keine richtige ist, aber dazu später mehr. Ich warne euch vor, denn die Story ist nicht beta-gelesen und demnach befinden wich wohl noch einige Fehler darin.

Eine kleine Anmerkung noch! Inspiriert hat mich das Lied Lucky von Bif Nacked. Hört es euch an und achtet auf den Text, man findet einige Bezüge ;)

Ich wünsch euch trotzdem Spaß beim Lesen :)

ooOoo**  
**

**Nur ein Brief**

Ginny rannte durch die Gänge. Ihre Wangen waren von Tränen feucht und ihr Atem füllte ihre Lungen mit kalter Luft. Es konnte alles nicht wahr sein.

Sie hatte ihn wieder gesehen, Den Mann, mit dem sie die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, trat wieder in ihr Leben. Er war Jahre fort gewesen, hatte nie ein Lebenszeichen aufblitzen lassen und nun war er wieder da. Ginny konnte es nicht glauben.

Sie waren in Ginnys fünften Schuljahrs zusammen gekommen. Es war Liebe gewesen, beide wussten es damals. Er hatte ihr zu jener Zeit so viele schöne, unbeschreibliche Augenblicke geschenkt. Bis sein Vater davon erfuhr und ihn nach Hause holte. Monate hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört. Erst im nächsten Schuljahr hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt. Sein Blick kalt und hasserfüllt. So ungewohnt für das junge Mädchen, war sie doch von ihm ein kleines, warmes Lächeln gewohnt. Ginny kapierte schnell, das er kein Interesse mehr an hier hatte. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, zu groß waren ihre Gefühle gewesen. Unzählige Versuche scheiterten, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Nur eine Möglich blieb dem Mädchen. So lächerlich es klingt, Ginny musste ihm einen Brief schreiben und all ihre Hoffnungen in ihn setzen. Sollte auch dies misslingen, würde sie ihn nie mehr ansehen und sich von ihm lossagen. So schrieb sie:

_Der Herbst ist da und wird bald vom Winter abgelöst. Der Wind zieht durch die Wände und macht die Räume gefühllos. Meine kalten Finger schreiben dir diesen Brief._

_Eigentlich fängt man mit dem Anfang an, aber ich kann nicht, zu sehr kreisen meine Gedanken um Momente und Augenblicke mit dir. Ich fühl jetzt noch deine Hand auf meinem Körper. Wie sie ihn streichelt und du mich an dich ziehst. Es geschah so oft, es hätte in einer Ewigkeit enden können. Es war mein Wunsch, diese Ewigkeit, ich hab sie mir gewünscht. Es wird Zeit, dich das wissen zu lassen._

_Ich weiß, wir waren die einzig glücklichen. _

_Warst du in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit glücklich?_

_Ich war es, denn neben dir zu liegen, fühlte sich wie Glück an. In deinem Bett, dein Körper an meinen, dein Mund auf meinem. Es fühlte sich gut an. Mehr als das, es war so viel mehr als nur gut. Sag, wo ist das Glück hin?_

_Der Anfang, in dieser schwülen Sommernacht, war so unwahr. Du und ich, wir hatten Vorurteile, aber dennoch hast du mich geküsst. Mir gefiel dein Geschmack, ich wusste, ich würde ihn immer wieder erkennen. War er süß, war er herb? Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sag, wie schmecktest du!_

_Man kann nichts mit Liebe bezahlen, dennoch geb ich sie her für die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Wenn du nicht da bist, möchte ich sie nicht mehr haben, mag nicht an diese Liebe denken. Meine Gedanken bleiben sowieso bei dir. Nimm die Liebe mit, wenn du gehst. Ich möchte sie nicht._

_Wir gingen spazieren, über Wiesen und durch Wälder. An stillen Orten hast du mir Küsse genommen. In der Kälte hab ich mich an dir gewärmt und meine Küsse zurückgeholt. Weißt du es noch? _

_Es wird Zeit zu sagen, ich danke Gott. Ich danke Gott in jeden und einzelnen Weg. Dafür, das es dich gibt. _

_Erinnere dich, wie du mich geliebt hast. Wie du mich von allen Seiten aus betrachtet hast. An die Rosen, an das Gefühl, erinnere dich an mich._

_Es fühlt sich wie eine Geschichte an. Du und ich, waren wir wirklich nur in meinen Träumen zusammen? Bitte, lass es keine Geschichte sein. Bitte zeig mir noch einmal die Wahrheit. _

_Ich weiß, wir waren die einzig Glücklichen, mein Liebster._

_Ginny_

Unbeantwortet war der Brief geblieben und eine Zeit der Trauer hatte für Ginny begonnen. Der Krieg hatte angefangen und Ginny hatte ihn überlebt, Verluste erlitten und ihr eigenes Leben danach aufgebaut. Es ging doch alle so gut für sie. Ginny konnte wieder nach vorn blicken. Und nun das. Sie begriff es nicht. Musste ihr Leben so beschissen aussehen?

Die Villa, in der sie arbeitete, hatte einem gefallen Totesser gehört und wurde nach dem Krieg von den Guten übernommen. Das Haus bot viel Platz mit seinen ganzen Zimmern und so kamen viele verschiedene Menschen her, um Unterschlupf und Hilfe zu finden. Es war ein Heim für Schwangere, die ihre Männer verloren hatten, Verletzte kamen um zu genesen und es wurde jede Hilfe geboten, die benötigt wurde. Ginny kam selbst als Verletzte her und hatte dann von einer erfahrenen Hexe alle Zaubersprüche gelernt, welche diese kannte. Nun war sie eine Medihexe. Wobei sie nicht nur Verletzungen heilte, sondern ab und zu einfach nur zuhörte. Die Arbeit bot ihr Abwechslung und füllte ihr Leben aus. Alles war schön geordnet und gut gewesen, und nun das!

Schnell hatte sie den Dachboden erreicht, welcher in mehrere Zimmer aufgeteilt war und den Helfern Privatsphäre verschaffte. Kaum saß sie auf ihrem Bett, versuchte Ginny sich zu beruhigen. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie ihm hinterher heulte oder überhaupt weinte. Eigentlich müsste sie ja jetzt ihren Rundgang machen.

Der Mond beschien ihre kleine Kammer. In seinem Licht weinte die junge Frau, Erinnerungen überfluteten sie und wollten aus ihr heraus. Mit dem Gesicht in den Händen fing sie ihre Tränen auf. Es half nichts, denn bald erschienen feuchte Punkte auf dem Boden. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Erschöpft ließ Ginny sich zur Seite fallen und weinte nun in ihre Kissen. Wie konnte allein sein Anblick sie so tief fallen lassen? Wie sollte es erst werden, wenn sie ihm wieder unter die Augen trat?

Sein Handeln kam ihr in den Sinn, wie er sie in seinem letzten Schuljahr ignoriert hatte. Sein kalter Blick. Ob sie es ihm gleich tun könnte. Es war eine Möglichkeit. Die Einzige, sonst würde sie an ihm vollkommen zerbrechen.

Der Mond verließ ihr Festern und nahm sein Licht mit. Ginnys Kammer war dunkel.

An ihr Zimmer war ein Bad angehext, in dem sie sich frisch machte bevor sie ihren Rundgang startete. Es würde keinem auffallen, das sie geweint hatte, alle waren zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leid beschäftigt.

Ginny ging die Treppe hinunter. Immer noch dachte sie an ihn, wie er damals ausgesehen hatte und überhaupt war da so viel, an das sie durch dieses Wiedersehen erinnert wurde. Ob ihr Leben wohl wieder in geraden Bahnen verlaufen würde, wenn er wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwand? Sie hoffte es, aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm es verhindern würde.

Kaum erreichte sie den Treppenabsatz, versperrte ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann ihren Weg und Ginny kam nicht drumherum, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen trafen auf seine Grauen und sie musste den Drang hinunterdrücken, seinen Namen auszurufen.

Draco Malfoy. Ihr Draco.

ooOoo

Gut, nun zu meinem Problem: ich hab keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll. Diesen Kapitel war eigentlich nur so was dahin geschriebenes, aber ich kann es ja jetzt nicht einfach so enden lassen. Gebt ihr mir Anregungen und Kritik?


	2. Von Ruhe und Aufregung

_Mein Gott, hat das lang gedauert, aber Gutes braucht so seine Zeit, oder? _

_Ich warne euch hiermit vor, das Kapitel ist nicht Beta-gelesen und demnach werdet ihr wohl einige grammatische Fehler finden, ich hoffe aber ihr habt trotzdem Spaß am lesen, denn das ist es ja worauf es ankommt, nicht?_

ooOoo

**Kapitel 2 – Von Ruhe und Aufregung**

Kaum erreichte sie den Treppenabsatz, versperrte ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann ihren Weg und Ginny kam nicht drumherum, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Augen trafen auf seine Grauen und sie musste den Drang hinunterdrücken, seinen Namen auszurufen.

Draco Malfoy. Ihr Draco.

Gut, _ihr_ Draco war wohl übertrieben, nur kamen da Gefühle in ihr hoch, welche sie eigentlich längst verdrängt hatte. Er war attraktiv, sehr sogar, aber das war es nicht was sie anzog. Genau genommen wusste sie nicht, warum sie so auf ihn reagierte. Früher hatte sie es sich mit der Liebe erklärt, denn nur weil sie ihn liebte, zog er sie an, aber jetzt nach all den Jahren war sie doch nicht mehr in ihn verliebt. Nun stand sie vor Draco und hatte weiche Knie.

Ginny fasste sich wieder und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Sie wollte schon fragen, was er wolle, als jemand anfing zu sprechen.

„Ah, Misses Weasley, gut das wir sie so schnell angetroffen haben. Also dieser junge Herr hier braucht Hilfe aus unserer Einrichtung."

Am Anfang dachte die Rothaarige, Draco würde sprechen, aber eine so tiefe, alte Stimme konnte er doch nicht über die Jahre bekommen haben. Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an und er starrte zurück. Es herrschte Stillen zwischen den Beiden bis sich hinter Draco jemand räusperte und Mister Benedikt hervortrat. Ginnys Vorgesetzter lächelte sie an und sprach weiter:

„Also wie schon gesagt braucht Mister Malfoy unsere Hilfe und ich hab beschlossen, dass sie ihm helfen werden. Lassen sie uns doch den Rest in meinem Büro besprechen, sie werden sicher einige Fragen haben, nicht Misses Weasley?"

Er schaute sie kurz fragend an und drehte sich dann um. Draco ließ sie vorbei und bildete somit den Schluss dieser kleinen Gruppe, was Ginny nicht sehr gefiel. Ihr war es unangenehm, ihn in ihrer Nähe zu haben, aber nicht ansehen zu können. Leider konnte sie daran nichts ändern und so ging sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen Mister Benedikt hinterher, der die Beiden in sein Büro führte.

ooOoo

_Merlin, warum musste so etwas immer ihr passieren. Das konnte jetzt echt nicht wahr sein. Warum will Malfoy sie für diese Arbeit? Warum nur, bei Merlins Barte?_

Sie sollte wohl um dieser Uhrzeit nicht über die Gänge stampfen, aber Ginny war wütend und konnte einfach nicht an sich halten. Mit zu IHM gehen, seine ach so kranke Mutter pflegen und während dieser Zeit in seiner pompösen Villa hausen. Merlin, verdammt noch mal, so einfach konnte es doch nicht gehen!

Überhaupt war das Malfoy-Anwesen bestimmt ein altes, riesiges, steinernes Monstrum mit dunklen, feuchten Steinwänden und kalten Zimmern in denen man sich prima den Tod holen konnte.

Seine Mutter pflegen! Merlin, sie hatte einen Hausarzt, der konnte sich um sie kümmern. Da brauchte man nicht extra eine Medihexe, die jedes Wehwehchen lindern soll. Zudem wenn es ihr wirklich so schlecht ging, warum brachte Malfoy sie dann nicht nach St. Mungos oder sonst wo hin.

Bei Merlin hatte sie das wirklich verdient? Reichte nicht der Schmerz nach der Trennung aus? Warum nur all das?

Aufgebracht ging Ginny ihren Weg zu ihrer Kammer zurück und versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Schnell erreichte sie die Tür zu den Privaträumen und keine fünf Minuten später stand sie in ihrem Zimmer. Wo hatte sie ihren Koffer hingepackt? Ach da, unter dem Bett, und mit einem schwungvollen Griff war das alte, muffige Gepäckstück hervorgeholte. Der kleine Schrank mit ihren Sachen war schnell gelehrt, und kaum war Ginny damit fertig, schmiss sie schon ihre Hygieneartikel aus dem Bad in den Koffer. Bett noch abziehen, überhaupt den Raum wenigstens etwas putzen, zumindest soweit bis das Zimmer ansehnlich war. Fenster auf, Mantel anziehen und jetzt erst einmal durchatmen. Noch einmal und ein drittes Mal.

Wieso beeilte sie sich jetzt eigentlich? Er war nur ein Malfoy, der sie auf eine bösartige, kalte Art und Weise abserviert hatte und nun rannte sie ihm mit geöffneten Armen entgegen. Dieses Bild gefiel der Rothaarigen gar nicht.

Wie zuvor am Abend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen. Was machte sie hier eigentlich und wie sollte sie es weitermachen? Aus dieser Malfoy- Geschichte kam sie nicht mehr raus, alles war abgesprochen und man zählte auf sie, also wie ging sie am besten damit um? Die einfachste Lösung wäre wohl die Ich- ignorier- dich- und- zeig- dir- die- kalte- Schulter- Taktik.

Was sollte sie auch sonst machen?

Ginny saß noch für wenige Minuten auf dem Bett, schaute einfach nur durchs Zimmer und wusste nicht recht weiter. Sie musste sich einen Ruck geben um aufzustehen und einen weiteren um loszugehen.

ooOoo

Die Ruhe hielt bis zur Empfangshalle an, bis sie ihn sah und ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Als Ginny das Pochen im Brustkorb und das Rauschen in den Ohren spürte, fing sie wieder an, innerlich zu fluchen und nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen. Da sich aber keiner fand, schaute sie Malfoy einfach nur böse und kalt an und versuchte so wieder an Ruhe zu gewinnen.

Mister Benedikt stand neben dem großen, blonden Mann und lächelte ihr entgegen. Kaum hatte die junge Frau beide Männer erreicht, wurde auch schon ihre Hand geschüttelt und sich von ihr verabschiedet. Ginny schaute ihrem nun ehemaligen Vorgesetzten hinterher, wie er den Weg zu seinem Büro entlang ging, und hoffte doch irgendwie, das sich alles noch einmal wandeln würde. Mit einem Ruck, durch welchen Malfoy ihr den Koffer abnahm, wurde sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt und schaute dem Blonden zu, wie er den Weg zum Ausgang ging.

_Dann also nichts wie hinterher. _

Das Grau der Nacht und die Kälte des Windes empfingen sie, aber der Weg zur schwarzen Limousine war schnell zurückgelegt. Malfoy hielt ihr schon genleman-like die Tür auf. Ginny brauchte nichts weiter zu machen, als einzusteigen. Obwohl viel Platz war, saß er nah bei ihr, es berührten sich fast ihre Hände.

Ginny starrte angespannt nach draußen, versuchte die Nähe zu dem Blonden zu ignorieren und merke so nicht, wie er sie musternd ansah. Während der ganzen Fahrt schaute sie der Landschaft beim vorbeirauchen zu und er konnte nur ab und zu den Blick von ihr nehmen.

Das Bild, wie ihn sein Vater abgeholt hatte, ging Malfoy durch den Kopf und die Erinnerung an die Zeit danach füllte seine Brust mit Hass und Wut und Traurigkeit. Er wusste, die Zeit, die sie gemeinsam hatten, war viel zu kurz. Er hatte gehofft, sie zu sich nehmen zu können und nun war sie ihm nah, aber nichts war so, wie er es sicht wünschte.

Der Gedanke war schrecklich, jedoch hoffte er, seine Mutter würde für längere Zeit auf Hilfe angewiesen sein.

So waren beide versunken, der eine in Gedanken, die andere in Ignoranz. Erst als der Wagen hielt und sie ausstiegen, änderte sich die Situation, zumindest für Ginny. Denn sie stand einer Villa gegenüber, hell, mit weißen Wänden und großen Fenstern. Einladend stand die große Doppeltür offen und sie wurde hineingeführt in eine schlichte, marmorne Eingangshalle.

ooOoo

Review?

Also da haben so viele das erste Kapitel gelesen, aber nur zwei Prozent hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen….das kann ja wohl nicht sein! Woher soll ich denn wissen ob es euch gefällt?

LG die Eli


	3. Der Morgen danach

Okay, es hat lang gedauert, aber als Entschuldigung schieb ich meine Abiturprüfungen vor und ein paar Kekse zu euch rüber. ;)

Ich hab es noch gar nicht gesagt, aber mir gehört in diesem Universum nichts, rein gar nichts und Geld, wenn ich wüsste wie das aussieht, könnte ich was damit anfangen.

Oh, und mal wieder nicht beta-gelesen … 

Viel Spaß trotzdem

ooOoo

**Kapitel 3 – der Morgen danach**

Die Begrüßung war unspektakulär, an anderen Lebewesen sah die Rothaarige nur einen Hauselfen - mit einem Kissenbezug gekleidet – der ihren Koffer entgegennahm und laut Dracos Order in ein Zimmer im Westflügel schaffte. Dem Eingangportal gegenüber breitete sich eine ausgesteckte Treppe aus, welche an ihrem Ende sich von einer Seite zur anderen erstreckte. Mit dem Teppich vor den Stufen und den Blumenarrangement war die Halle recht gemütlich.

„Du wirst morgen anfangen, dich um meine Muter zu kümmern und im gleichen Atemzug sie kennen lernen. Sie hat noch eine Portion ihres Trankes, somit ist ein Besuch heut Abend nicht mehr notwendig. Zudem ist es spät geworden. Ich zeige dir deine Räume."

Auch wenn Ginny dem Blonden zuhörte und ihm langsam folgte, war ihre Neugier geweckt und sie wollte wissen, was sich alles hinter den Türen verborgen hielt. Aber er hatte Recht, es war Spät und zur Zustimmung gähnte sie aus vollem Herzen. Die Gänge waren dunkel, sie würde morgen wohl einen Elfen rufen müssen, damit sie den Weg zurück fand.

Das Haus sah von außen nicht so aus, jedoch gab es mehrere Gänge und Ecken, einige eng verschachtelt, wie in einem Labyrinth. Ginny folgte einfach Dracos großer Gestalt, die man selbst im Dunkeln nur schwer verlieren konnte. Leider hatte sie nicht aufgepasst und wurde überrascht als er einfach stehen blieb. Zwar machte ihre Nase keine Bekanntschaft mit seinem Rücken, doch war sie ihm so nah gekommen, dass sich sofort das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wieder einstellte.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm hinauf und hätte schwören können, das er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des ihren bewegt hatte. Ginny fiel auf, das sie für einen Kuss nah genug standen. Seine Hand bewegte sich und insgeheim hoffte sie, er würde sie zu sich ziehen. Sie beleckte sich schon ihre Lippen, jedoch griff er leider nach der Türklinge und ließ ihr den Vortritt in ihr neues Zimmer.

Die Tür war Ginny gar nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt wo sie ihr offen gegenüberstand, fragte sie sich, wie man eine so hohe Tür übersehen konnte. Sie musste weg von ihm und zwar schnell. Mindestens zehn Meter, entschied sie. Es war doch nicht mehr normal wie er ihr Denken aussetzen ließ. Es wurde Zeit das sie ihre Taktik ausarbeitete. So konnte sie nur schwer Arbeiten.

Er ließ ihr den Vortritt, jedoch sah sie nichts, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Draco murmelte etwas und sie wurde von der Offenheit des Raumes erschlagen. Es musste viermal so groß sein wie ihre kleine, alte Kammer. Da ein Himmelbett, cremfarbige Lagen darauf, in dem hellbraune Schrank würden ihre Sachen verloren wirken und dieser Schreibtisch.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie und schaute sich weiter um.

„Ich hole dich morgen um neun ab, ein Elf wird dir vorher Frühstück bringen." Nachdem Draco gesprochen hatte, ging ihre Tür auch schon zu. Diese große Tür schirmte sie ab und auf einmal fühlte sie sich verloren. Ihr Koffer stand schon da, sie hatte keine Lust ihn auszupacken. Also ging sie ins Bett, entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Noch schnell das Licht löschen, es hielt sie nichts mehr wach. Nachdenken wollte sie nicht, denn es war Zeit zu Handeln.

ooOoo

Ihr Zauberstab weckte sie um Sieben, Ginny hatte die Weckfunktion noch nicht umgestellt gehabt. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie ist, doch dann sah sie den großen Raum und wusste wieder alles.

Ein Bad war an ihr Zimmer angegliedert und Ginny genoss eine warme Dusche. Mit dem Öl ließ sich alles so gut abwaschen, der Dreck und ihr Unbehagen. Der Zimtduft hielt sie länger als nötig unter dem Wasserstrahl fest und das Wasser schien ihr Kraft zu geben. Dankend nahm sie es in sich auf. In Handtücher eingehüllt wieder in ihrem Zimmer bedankte Ginny sich bei der kleinen Elfin für das Essen, rührte es aber nicht an. Warum auch, Hunger hatte sie ja nicht. Sie zog sich lieber in Ruhe an, viel Auswahl gab es da nicht. Sie wollte ihre Haare trocken zaubern als es Klopfte.

Draco trat ein und schaute sie fragend an.

„Nur noch schnell Haare trocken"

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes war das erledigt und sie wollte schon einen Zopf flechten, als Draco hinter ihr stand und den Gummi aus ihrer Hand nahm. Momente später ging er wortlos zur Tür zurück und wartete nicht auf sie. Sie konnte nichts anderes machen außer im zu folgen.

ooOoo

Was hatte ihn da nur geritten?

Gerade eben hatte Draco Ginny bei seiner Mutter zurück gelassen, für ihn folgte nun ein Gespräch mit einem alten Partner seines Vaters.

Der Weg war zu lang, als das er gedankenfrei von einer Situation in die nächste gehen konnte. Sie mit offenen Haaren zu sehen war umwerfend, eine Mona Lisa keine fünf Meter vor ihm. Was hätte er denn machen sollen, außer zu ihr zu gehen und alles daran zu setzten, sie länger so zu sehen. Waren ihre Haare schon immer so lang gewesen. Ihr Gesicht umrandet von ihren Locken, Draco wollte es noch einmal sehen, er wollte sie. Zimt, roch sie wirklich nach Zimt? Schon immer? Es passte zu ihr.

Denk nicht weiter daran, es werden wohl noch genug Momente kommen, in denen sie dir den Atem raubt. Junge, verdammt, steck endlich dein Gehirn in deinen Kopf zurück, du wirst es gleich brauchen. Brown wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn du nicht bei der Sache bist. Aber dieser Zimtgeruch hing ihm noch immer in der Nase. Der Zimt, und sie und überhaupt alles von ihr. Szenen kamen ihm in den Sinn, wie er sie in einem Versteck im verbotenen Wald geküsst hatte, oder die Nacht im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Zu der Zeit dachten beide noch, dass sie die Ewigkeit besitzten.

Genug jetzt, konzentrier dich, dieses Gespräch muss glatt von statten gehen.

Ein wenig entnervt schloss er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, in dem schon Mister Brown wartete. In einem nicht billigen Umhang stand er Draco gegenüber und musterte ihn. Dieser bot ihm sofort einen Stuhl an.

„Ich hoffe, Sie mussten nicht zu lang warten. Ich hatte nur einige … ähm … Komplikation zu beseitigen."

„Es ist schon okay. Lass mich bitte gleich zu dem Grund kommen, warum ich um dieses Gespräch gebeten hab.

Draco, wie du weißt, war ich kein Vertrauter deines Vaters, jedoch bin ich mit seinen Geschäften tief vertraut. Die alten Freunde deines Vaters wollen ihren Anteil, und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage dass sie ihn sich holen werden. Ich weiß, dass sie kein Anrecht auf nur ein Goldstück haben, pass aber auf. Sie sind wie Hai auf der Jagd nach Beute." Warnend blickte der ältere Draco an. Er verstand sofort. Nach dem Krieg blieb einiges Ungeklärt, unter anderem die Geldgeschäfte seinen Vaters, und er würde eher in die Hölle gehen, als seinen Besitz in die schmierigen Hände ehemaliger Totesser zu geben. So antwortete er ruhig und überlegt:

„Mister Brown, Ich danke für diesen Rat. Es freut mich, dass sie nicht nur mit meinen Geschäften vertraut umgehen. Zu der Problematik möchte ich mir erst noch Gedanken machen. In Gringotts liegt viel Geld und ich möchte es nicht wie mein Vater dort versauern lassen."

Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners aus. „Das ist verständlich. Ich bin gern bereit, in dieser Angelegenheit dir zur Seite zu stehen."

„Gut, dann werden sie mein Berater mit einem entsprechen Honorar." Stille, und dann ein Nicken von Browns Seite her.

„Nur, Mister Brown, lassen sie uns das Gespräch verschieben, denn ich glaub, in meinem Haus ist noch ein Feuer, das ich löschen muss. Nächste Woche vielleicht?"

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn kurz fragend an, bevor er ihm antwortete:„Aber nur wenn du anfängst mich zu duzen.", und mit einem Lächeln verschwand Brown im Kamin.

Gedanken verloren saß er in seinem Stuhl. Er packte einen Entschluss und verließ zielstrebig den Raum.

_Machen wir uns auf die Jagd. _

ooOoo

Ich bin nicht zufrieden, ihr?


	4. Das Handwerk der Heilung

Ich werde es bestimmt bereuen, es einfach so ohne beta-gelesen zu haben on zu stellen, aber ich bin froh, endlich wieder etwas auf Papier gebracht zu haben. Zudem habe ich einfach keinen Betaleser oder Leserin.

Mir gehört nichts und ich bekomme kein Geld. Alles nur aus Spaß an der Freude

Ich danke für die drei tollen Reviews, hab mich da riesig drüber gefreut. Macht weiter so! XD

Falls sich jemand wundert: im zweiten Kapitel hat Draco die Aussage gemacht, seine Mutter hätte noch einen Schluck von ihrem Trank. Das hab ich in diesem Kapitel revidiert und bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass sie noch eine ganze Flasche voll hat. Hab es leider zu spät gemerkt.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!

ooOoo

**Kapitel 4 – Das Handwerk der Heilung**

_  
Rums! _Etwas zu heftig schloss Draco die Tür hinter ihr und ließ sie in dem Raum allein zurück. Ginny hatte ja gedacht, er stellt sie noch seiner Mutter vor, aber dem war wohl nicht so. Gut, dann müsste sie das eben allein machen. Es ist ja nicht so das sie Bammel oder so hätte, das mulmige Gefühl in ihrem Bauch war auch nur Einbildung und auf jeden Fall wusste sie, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

_Merlin noch mal, wieso musste mich dieses … Frettchen auch allein lassen. Ist meine Gegenwart so schrecklich? Mensch, Ginny, zusammen reißen und ran an die Arbeit. Los._

Sie brauchte einige Zeit bis sie sich an das dämmrige Licht des Zimmers gewöhnt hatte. Da waren zwar riesige Fenster, aber die schweren Vorhänge ließen das Licht nur schwach hindurch. Ginny konnte nicht viel erkennen, nur ein großes Himmelbett gerade zu, an der Wand ein massiver Wandschrank, aber mehr auch nicht. Unter ihren Füßen war ein weicher, dicker Teppich, der jedes Geräusch von Fußtritten verschluckte.

Vorsichtig ging sie auf das Bett zu und erkannte eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Erst als diese sich bewegte, erkannte sie das feine Gesicht einer älteren Frau, umrandet von langen, blonden Haaren. Mrs. Malfoy sah nicht besonders fit aus, mit ihren dicken Augenringen und den hervorstehenden Wangenknochen. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte Ginny erkennen, das sie unterernährt war.

Die Jüngere räusperte sich noch kurz, bevor sie mit fast leiser Stimme zu der Frau im Bett sprach:

„Ähm, Mrs. Malfoy" - ein kurzes Rascheln verriet ihr, das ihre Patientin wach war – „ich bin ihre neue Heilerin. Ihr Sohn hat mich engagiert. Ich würde gern für den Anfang eine Generaluntersuchung machen. Ist das okay?"

Es dauerte kurze Zeit bis sie eine Antwort erhielt. Erst glaubte die Rothaarige, es wäre nur wieder ein Rascheln, aber als sie dann Worte verstand, hörte sie genauer hin.

„Shh, nicht so laut. Meine Ohren schmerzen doch so sehr." Kurze Stille. „Wenn mein Sohn sie rausgesucht hat, wird er wohl wissen, was er tut. Beginnen Sie nur mit ihrer Untersuchung."

„Bitte seien Sie nicht all zu schockiert, aber ich hab meine eigenen Methoden, also wenn ich Ihnen zu nahe trete, sagen Sie bitte Bescheid.", und mit leichten Bewegungen war Ginny im Bett und kniete über der älteren Frau in Hüfthöhe.

„So Mrs. Malfoy, ich werde ihnen einige Fragen stellen und dabei ihren Körper abtasten, wenn sie schmerzen haben, sagen Sie es sofort!"

Narzissa schaute sie nur an und Ginny war froh, das sie nun vollends ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie wärmte noch kurz ihre Hände auf, bevor sie Narzissa in den Nacken griff und dort alles betastete. Sofort bemerkte sie drei Beulen an der Wirbelsäule und begann diese zu massieren.

„Von wem wurden sie behandelt?"

„Mr. Sheridan" Narzissa antwortete mit träger Stimme, was Ginny runzeln ließ. Mit ihren Händen immer noch im Nacken fragte sie weiter:

„Wie lange waren sie bei ihm und mit welcher Therapie hat er Sie behandelt? Achtung, gleich wird es etwas heller!"

Die Jüngere schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und schreib mit ihm zu ihrer rechten Seite in die Luft ´Crutius´. Das Wort schwebte in roten Lettern und tauchte die Szene in ein absurdes Licht. Durch diese Aktion verwirrt benötigte Narzissa mehr Zeit zum antworten.

„Schon immer. Er ist bekannt in den Kreisen von Tränkemeistern, deswegen hatte mein Mann ihn engagiert. Von ihm bekam ich einen Trank, der meine Leiden lindert. Er steht hier, auf meinem Nachttisch."

Ein schneller Seitenblick und Ginny sah eine Karaffe mit einer dunklen Substanz.

„Ganz schön viel auf einmal. Kam er regelmäßig für Untersuchungen?"

Unter Ginnys Fingerbewegungen löste sich ein Knoten auf und glitt die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Ihre Hände folgten dem Geschwür und massierten dabei Hals, Schulter und Arm. Als sie nichts mehr fühlte, zückte sie wieder ihren Stab und schrieb sie zu ihrer linken Seite ´Traumverfolgung´ und darunter ´Schlaftrank – NUR PFLANZLICHE INGREDENZIEN´. Dafür verwendete sie grünes Licht, welches die Aggressivität des Roten minderte.

„Nein, immer nur wenn der Trank fast leer war."

Da sie gerade ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, schrieb Ginny gleich zur Linken weiter:

´Ernährung – vegetarisch → Schokolade!´ … ´Antidepressiva´ … ´Golden Flavour´

„Also ich kenn diesen Mr. Sheridan nicht, obwohl ich mich oft in diesen Kreisen bewege. Mhh, Mrs. Malfoy, jetzt müssen sie mir kurz helfen. Es hat sich ein Fluch in ihrem Nacken festgesetzt, den ich nicht genau bestimmten kann. Ich kann ihn zwar von seinem Platz lösen, aber das bringt nichts, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich weiter vorgehen soll. Wurde ihnen der Imperius-Fluch auferlegt oder ein ähnlicher? Oder war es ein Folterfluch?"

Mit schreck geweiteten Augen blickte die Frau unter ihr hinauf und in den nächsten Momenten wusste Ginny nicht, wie ihr geschah. Narziss Malfoy begann mit zittern, verkrampfte sich, um dann mit einem Ruck ihre Arme um sich zu schmeißen und mit den Füßen zu treten. Dabei machte sie markerschütternde Geräusche, als würde sie ihre Zunge verschlucken.

Davon total überrumpelt, flog Ginny vom Bett und landete unsanft auf ihrem Po. Ein Schatten zog an ihr vorbei, lehnte sich auf das Bett und sprach mit beruhigender Stimme: „Hier Mutter, trink. Gut so, jetzt ruh dich aus, schlaf."

Kurz darauf half Draco ihr auf und sie ließ ihre geschriebenen Worte in ihren Zauberstab zurückkehren. Gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Zimmer und standen sich denn im Flur gegenüber.

Stotternd begann Ginny „Entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, das sie derart darauf reagiert."

„Schon gut. Was hast du herausgefunden?"

„Oh verdammt, ich wollte doch den Trank untersuchen!" und kaum hatte Ginny ausgesprochen, war sie wieder im Zimmer verschwunden und holte schnell die Karaffe. Als sie wieder vor Draco stand, entkorkte sie das Gefäß und roch an dem Inhalt. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich durch den beißenden Gestank, der so einmalig war, das sie keine Zweifel mehr hatte.

„Riech daran"

Draco tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und roch an der Karaffe. Seine Reaktion war der von Ginny gleich.

„Merlin, was ist das?"

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, was deine Mutter zu sich nimmt?" Etwas böse blickte sie ihn an. „Dir den Namen zu nennen, würde nichts bringen, scheinbar kennst du es eh nicht. Es ist eine Droge. Sie wirkt weitest gehend im Nervensystem, hemmt Gefühle, macht alles taub. Es verursacht keine schönen Gefühle, wie die meisten Drogen, es hat überhaupt keine ´positiven´ Eigenschaft. Seine Wirkung ist ähnlich dem von Opium, nur schlimmer und tödlicher. Wir müssen deine Mutter auf Entzug setzen, jedoch bezweifle ich, das sie ihn durchsteht, körperlich wie psychisch."

„Was soll das heißen? Das du meine Mutter sterben lässt? Ich hab dich nicht hierher geholt, damit du sie sterben lässt. Ich verlange-„

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, das ich sie sterben lassen, nur das ich bezweifle, dass sie eine Entziehung durchsteht. Es gibt aber noch andere Möglichkeiten. Du könntest mich auch mal ausreden lassen."

Für die Blicke, welche zwischen den Beiden hin und her flogen, brauchte man einen Waffenschein, so geladen waren sie. Draco atmete langsam ein und sagte:

„Okay, was gedenkst du zu tun?"

„Ich werde mich jetzt auf in die Winkelgasse machen, Zutaten für Tränke besorgen, sowie Antidepressiva und … Drogen"

„Drogen? Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt vollkommen? Willst du meine Mutter ganz kaputt machen?"

„Lass mich erklären, verdammt noch mal! Zudem ist deine Mutter am Ende, tiefer geht es nicht mehr." Schnaufpause „Darf ich jetzt?"

Draco machte nur eine Handbewegung, um ihr zu zeigen, sie solle fortfahren.

„Es handelt sich bei dieser Droge um ´Golden Flavour´, es wirk beruhigend, ruft schöne Momente hervor und unterdrückt den Schmerz. Für deine Mutter wird es eine willkommene Ausweichmöglichkeit sein und ich kann sie einfach absetzten, ohne einen langwierigen und auslaugenden Entzug zu verursachen. Diese Methode wird oft in solchen Fällen angewendet und ist zu fast 80 wirkungsvoll."

„Und was ist mit den anderen 20?"

„Das sind meist Werwölfe, Veela oder andere magische Daseinsformen, die diese Droge nicht vertragen. Ist deine Mutter etwas davon?"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gut, dacht ich mir. Ich brauche einen Raum mit allem, was man zum Tränke brauen braucht, am besten auch schon mit einem kleinen Vorrat mit üblichen Zutaten und bitte so schnell wie möglich. Um diesen Cruciatus loszukriegen, bedarf es einiger komplizierter Tränke. Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, deine Mutter sollte sich fürs weitere vegetarisch ernähren, drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, dazwischen Schokolade wegen der Glückshormone. Die wird sie wollen, das andere nicht, von daher lass es ihr einflößen, wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Sie muss zunehmen, damit wir sie über den Berg bekommen. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg, einkaufen." Ginny schaute sich kurz um „Äh, wo geht es hier gleich noch mal zu meinem Zimmer?"

Draco lächelte über diese Frage, drehte sich jedoch um bevor Ginny etwas merken konnte. Langsam ging er den Gang entlang.

_Dieser … arg, verdammt, wieso lässt er mich jetzt einfach stehen? Ich komm hier doch nie im Leben allein raus. Mist!_

Es dauerte gar nicht lang und die zwei waren in der Einganghalle angelangt. Ginny ärgerte sich, denn diesen kurzen Weg hätte sie sicher auch allein gefunden. Zu ihrem Zimmer ging es nach oben und dann gleich noch – wohin? Merlin, sie wollte doch nur ihren Mantel holen.

„Dein Mantel bringt Dana in mein Büro. Es muss noch einiges geklärt werden. Folge mir!"

_Es gibt auch ein BITTE! _Zähneknirschend folgte sie ihm und bohrte auf dem Weg Löcher mit ihren Blicken in seinen Rücken.

_Wie soll man den ignorieren. Ich könnt sonst was mit ihm anstellen, aber das klappt nicht. _

Sein Büro war elegant eingerichtet. Aus dunklem Holz der Schreibtisch wie auch die Sessel vor und hinter ihm, wobei Dracos größer und bequemer war. Ein grüner Teppich zu Füßen und der Tür gegenüber riesige Fenster, die nicht mit Vorhängen zugeschoben waren. Rechts von der Tür der Schreibtisch und links ein schöner großer Kamin, darüber ein Bild der alten Meister.

_Bestimmt ein Original, was anderes will ein Malfoy auch nicht. _Ihren Gedanken für sich behaltend setzte sich Ginny ihm gegenüber und wartete darauf, dass er anfing zu sprechen.

Die Zeit verging und Malfoy kramte in seinem Schreibtisch herum. Ginny wurde langsam unruhig, wollte endlich anfangen zu brauen. Zudem musste sie dringst ´Golden Flavour´ besorgen. Apropos, … „Draco, ich brauch eine Eule und etwas zu schreiben. Hast du beides zur Hand?"

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein? Zudem, siehst du hier irgendwo eine Eule?

„Das ist dein Büro, du wirst ja wohl in unmittelbarer Nähe eine Eule haben, wie willst du sonst auf schnelle und effektive Art und Weise deine Post verschicken? Erst in eine Eulerei gehen und wieder zurück?"

„Das machen die Hauselfen für mich."

_Arrogantes … Frettchen!_

„Dana bringt eine Eule mit. Hier ist schon einmal Feder und Pergament." Ginny nahm beides entgegen und schrieb sofort eine kurze Notiz auf. „Da wären zwei Dinge zu klären. Mit dem ersten wirst du bestimmt keine Probleme haben. Es betrifft deine Ausgaben für fast alles. Sprich Zutaten, gewisse andere Mittelchen, Kleidung, Freizeitartikel und all das. Irgendwelche Fragen oder Einwände dazu?"

Mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung verneinte Ginny.

„Gut, jetzt hab ich noch eine kleine Bitte. Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen, sagen wir, unangenehmen Klienten. Er hat einen Spruch auf mich gehetzt und seitdem fühl ich mich nicht mehr okay. Könntest du vielleicht?"

Ginny zog nur kurz ihre Augenbrauen hoch, dachte sich jedoch nichts dabei. Es wäre nur eine Routineuntersuchung, nichts bedenkliches. Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch und stand dann direkt vor Draco. Aus Gewohnheit legte sie ihre Hände in den Nacken ihres Gegenübers und begann nach Auffälligkeiten zu suchen. Sie fühlte jedoch nichts und wunderte sich schon, denn die meisten Flüche blieben im Nacken sitzen. Kurzerhand stellte sie die einzige Frage, die ihr daraufhin einfiel:

„Wo tut es denn weh?"

Dracos Atem auf ihrer Haut machte ihr deutlich, wie nah er ihr doch war und sie schaute runter in sein Gesicht. Dabei sah sie, wie seine Hand den Ausschnitt ihres Shirts ein wenig herunter zog.

„Genau hier!" und sanft küsste er den Ansatz ihres Busens.

ooOoo

Ui, da bin ich doch von mir selbst überrascht. So lang!

Zu langatmig, zu langweilig, der Appetithappen am Ende zu plump, sagt was haltet ihr davon?

LG, Eli


	5. Einkäufe

Es tut mir ehrlich leid, das ich solange auf mich warten lasse. Meine Ausbildung nimmt mich ganz schön in Beschlag und der siebte Teil von Harry Potter gefällt mir nicht so, zumindest endet er nicht so, wie ich es gern hätte! (

Ginny/Draco an die Macht

Ich bin relativ unzufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, es ist nicht beta gelesen und all zu viel passiert auch nicht. Es war ganz schön schwierig es zu schreiben und ich glaub, man merk, das ich Pausen zwischen drin gemacht habe.

KiBu: Danke für das tolle Review, es zeigt, das es da drausen doch noch Leser gibt! Ich mag irgendwie Narzissa in dieser Situation. Ich kann sie ein wenig ungehemt beschreiben und es getrost auf ihre Sucht schieben. XD

DieGinny: danke danke danke ... XD jetzt bekommst du Ginnys Reaktion zu lesen. Ich find sie eigentlich ganz passand.

julikchen: ich hab dir glaube noch nciht gedankt! .. ... Ich werd deine Ratschläge beherzigen, bald müsste auch mal Dracos Sicht der Vergangenheit kommen.

So, viel spaß beim Lesen!

ooOoo

Kapitel 5 - Einkäufe

Dracos Atem auf ihrer Haut machte ihr deutlich, wie nah er ihr doch war und sie schaute runter in sein Gesicht. Dabei sah sie, wie seine Hand den Ausschnitt ihres Shirts ein wenig herunter zog.

„Genau hier!" und sanft küsste er den Ansatz ihres Busens.

Die sanfte Berührung ließ Ginny erstarren. Es war Jahre her, als sie zum letzten Mal seine Lippen auf ihrem Körper gespürt hatte. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und genoss den Moment.

Warte, was mache ich hier? Abrupt schritt sie zurück und schaute Draco ungläubig an. Dieser warf ihr nur einen fragenden Blick von unten zu und ... mein Gott, ist dieser Blick süß! Fast hätte sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen und ihn an sich heran gezogen. Aber eben nur fast.

"Ich ... Ich muss los!" und keine Minute später schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.

ooOoo

Wie sehr sich doch die Winkelgasse während des Krieges und danach verändert hatte. Diese Veränderung hielt noch an als Ginevra Weasley über die überfüllte Straße ging, Menschen auswich und strebsam ihrem Ziel folgte. Zu ihrer rechten wurde ein Geschäft neu eröffnet, da vorn wurde ein Räumungsverkauf angeordnet und in einer Ecke der Winkelgasse blieben die Schaufenster leer und die Türen geschlossen. Im Lagerraum dieses Geschäftes stapelten sich Kisten und Krimskrams, vielleicht bis zur Hüfte hoch. Nach dem Krieg war nicht viel übrig geblieben. Ginny dachte nicht gern an diesen Lagerraum, der zu diesem Geschäft gehörte, welches sie von ihren Brüdern geerbt hatte, denn gleichzeitig würde sie an ihre Brüder denken. Der Krieg hatte der jungen Frau nicht nur ihre Brüder genommen, sonder gleich ihre ganze Familie.

Die überfüllte Gasse, die sie nun entlang lief, machte ihre deutlich, wie allein sie war. Kein vertrautes Gesicht kam ihr entgegen. Traurig über diese Situation ließ Ginny den Blick zu Boden sinken und wich nur den Füßen aus, die sich in ihr Blickfeld schoben.

Jetzt ziehe ich mich wieder runter. Mensch, reis dich zusammen. Du hast noch einiges zu tun.

Den Blick nun wieder geradeaus gerichtet, hätte sie beinahe die kleine Seitengasse verpasst. Schnellen Schrittes bog sie nach rechts ab und keine 50 Meter weiter befand sie sich auch schon in der Nokturngasse. Sie kannte die Gasse nicht besonders gut, aber eine Schlage über einer Tür verriet ihr, das sie ganz nah an ihrem Ziel war. Es ist schon etwas her als ihr ehemaliger Meister für Heiltränke ihr diese "Anlaufstelle" für besondere Wünsche gezeigt hatte.

Der alte Tadeus Ambrosius mit seinem akkurat geschnitten Schnauzer - Ginny wusste noch mit wie viel Respekt sie ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung behandelt hatte - brachte ihr während ihrer Ausbildung zur Medihexe das Brauen von einfachen als auch komplizierten Tränken bei. Er war streng wie Snape, wollte immer alles perfekt vor sich haben und dennoch war er eine der interessantesten Persönlichkeiten, die Ginny kannte. Es war Monate her, seit dem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Man sagt, er hätte sich in Spanien zur Ruhe gesetzt.

Das Dipsas war heruntergekommen wie die ganze Gasse. Zwielichtige Gestalten hier und dort; wenn man ein paar Mal hier zu "Besuch" war, ist es fast schon normal. In dieser Kneipe gab es nichts interessantes. Dunkles Licht, dunkel gehüllte Männer und Alkoholgeruch bestimmten das Erscheinungsbild. Ginny ignorierte es. Sie ging ihren Weg zielstrebig, quer durch den Schenkraum auf eine Hintertür zu. Hinter dieser Tür gab es einen Raum mit nichts außer zwei Stühlen. Wenn sie Glück hatte, brannte auch eine Kerze, sonst musste sie mit ihrem Zauberstab aushelfen.

Diesen hielt sie gespannt in der Hand seitdem sie die Gasse betreten hatte.

Eine Kerze brannte - Ginny nahm es als gutes Zeichen. Kurzer Hand ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Man wusste nie genau, wie das Geschäft nun anfing, Warten war die einzige Möglichkeit die ihr jetzt blieb. Unter der Tür zog ein kalter Wind ein, er ließ Ginny frösteln.

„Guten Tag, junge Miss, so ein schönes Geschöpf findet man nicht oft an Orten wie diesem!", ein dreckiges Lachen folgte diesen Worten.

Ginny drehte sich um, sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher er gekommen war. Nun stand er hinter ihr. Er war einer dieser schmierige, ekligen Typen, die man höchstens mit einer Pinzette anfasste. Und sein Grinsen, es entblößte das nackte Zahnfleisch. Ginny sah ihm zu wie er um sie herum ging und vor ihr Stellung nahm. Breitbeinig und von oben herab lächelnd stand er vor ihr. Scheinbar hielt er sich für etwas Großes, Machtvolles. Ginny ekelte sich immer mehr vor ihm.

„Ich … Ich will ein paar Phiolen ‚Golden Flavour'." Ginny brauchte kurz, um sich zu festigen, aber nun schaute sie ihm mit Entschlossenheit in seine gelben Augen.

„Wie viel wollt ihr denn?"

„Wie viel habt ihr"

„Oh, junge Miss, ich glaube nicht, das es hier um meine verfügbaren Vorräte geht. Wohl eher um ihr Vermögen."

„Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken! Kommen wir nun ins Geschäft? Wenn sie es natürlich wünschen, das ich meine Galeonen wo anders los werde, geh ich natürlich." und mit diesen Worten warf sie ihm den halb vollen Sack Münzen zu, die andere Hälfte hatte sie vorher in ihrer Tasche verschwinden lassen.

Seine Augen wurden groß, und kurz darauf erschien ein schmutziger, verwahrloster Hauself mit einer Truhe aus dunklem, unbearbeitetem Holz.

„Gib ihr 15 Phiolen!" sagte der schmierige Typ barsch zu seinem Elf.

„Da sind genug Galeonen für mindestens 25 drin."

„Tut mir leid, Miss, die Preise sind so eben gestiegen!" und mit einem anzüglichen, widerlichen Grinsen schaute er zu ihr.

„Nicht für mich!" Rasch hob Ginny ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf den Leberfleck zwischen seinen Augen. Seine Hände hielten gierig den Beutel mit Münzen, er hatte keine Chance, seinen Stab zu ziehen.

„Ich bin eine ehrliche Zauberin mit Kontakten zum Ministerium. Soviel ich weiß, wollten die Auroren seit langen einen Dealer mit seinem Lager hochnehmen. Der alte Gibsy ist dem vor zwei Tagen nur knapp entkommen." Argwöhnisch schaute er sie an und sie wusste, er glaubte ihr. „Die Auroren sind etwas aufgekratzt deswegen und ich habe keinen Grund, ihnen Informationen zu verschweigen. Nun, sind wir mit 30 Phiolen im Geschäft?"

Wütend trat er den Elfen. Ginny konnte sich gerade so ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das kleine Geschöpf vor ihr hielt ihr die Truhe entgegen, sein Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Mit einem leisen „Danke" nahm sie die Ware entgegen und ging Richtung Tür. Noch ein letzter fester Blick in seine hässlichen Augen und dann war Ginny aus dem Raum und der Spelunke verschwunden.

ooOoo

Seine Mutter schrie das Zimmer zusammen. Ihre Elfin hatte sich in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt, so wie er es ihr angewiesen hatte. Und seine Mutter schrie, sie wolle jetzt ihren Trank haben. Jetzt! Nicht vielleicht später oder gar etwas anderes, nein, jetzt. Draco bekam Kopfschmerzen. Keine zehn Stunden hatten sie das Gebräu abgesetzt - es führte ihm deutlich die Abhängig vor Augen, die nun gebrochen werden musste. Er hoffte nur, das Ginny bald kam. Sie wusste, wie man handeln musste.

Entnervt schob er seiner Mutter ein Stück feinster Schokolade in den Mund.

Er hätte das Klopfen an der Tür beinahe nicht gehört, denn seine Mutter hatte die Schokolade zu schnell gegessen und wollte jetzt endlich ihren Trank. Er versuchte, seine Mutter an Lautstärke bei seinem „Herein" zu übertreffen und tatsächlich öffnete sich die dunkle Tür. Dana kam herein und brachte Ginny mit, welche immer noch ihren Mantel anhatte.

„Dana, nimm ihr den Mantel und ihre Einkäufe ab."

Als Ginny auf ihn und das Bett zukam, hatte sich noch eine Kisten in den Armen. Er wollte Dana schon anfahren, ließ es aber bleiben, als Ginny die alte Holztruhe ans Fußende absetze und Dana bat, ihre Tasche aus ihrem Zimmer zu holen. Nachdem die kleine Elfin verschwand, wand die junge Frau sich zu Draco um und begrüßte ihn.

„He! Ich hab alles bekommen und ein wenig deinen Geldbeutel strapaziert. Dafür haben wir jetzt einen Vorrat an zwei bis drei Monaten von Golden Flavour. Ich hoffe, bis dahin können wir es wieder absetzen. So und nun-" Ginny wurde von Dana unterbrochen, die neben ihr erschien und ihr die Tasche reichte. „-bitte ich dich, draußen zu warten." Sie schaute ihm noch streng in die Augen, um deutlich zu machen, das sie keine Widerworte zuließ.

ooOoo

Eure Meinung?


	6. Privatsphäre

Welch ein Wunder, in solch kurzer Zeit ein neues Kapitel!

Das letzte war echt schlecht, nicht. Naja, dafür passiert in diesem mal wieder etwas zwischen Draco und Ginny. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Die Ginny: danke für das Review, hatte schon gedacht, dass keiner mehr diese Story liest. Ich denke mal. Das ich deine Hoffnungen hiermit ein wenig erfülle ;)

Leider nicht Beta-gelesen!

Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

ooOoo

Kapitel 6 - Priavtsphäre

Ginny war geschafft, und dieser Geruch erst. Sie stank fürchterlich. Duschen war genau das richtige nach so einem Tag. Vor allem wenn man diesen Badezimmer nutzen konnte mit all seinen herrlichen Düften und Seifen. Erst gemütlich Haare und alles waschen und dann den Wasserstrahl auf den Schultern genießen. Entspannt stieg sie aus der Dusche, wieder nach Zimt duftend.

Als sie mit einem Handtuch bekleidet in ihr Zimmer ging erwartete sie dort Draco und Ginny beeilte sich – ohne ein Wort zu sagen - mit neuen Anziehsachen wieder im Badezimmer zu verschwinden. Sie als verwirrt zu beschreiben wäre untertrieben gewesen.

Sie war gerade fast nackt gewesen. Er hatte sie vorher nie so leicht bekleidet gesehen. Ginny schockte diese Erkenntnis. Nicht weil sie noch Jungfrau war, sondern weil sie mit ihm nie so intim war, im körperlichen Sinne. Gut, da war ab und zu mal eine Hand unter den Pullover gewandert, hat den Bauch des Gegenübers gestreichelt, aber mehr auch nicht. Draco war nie fordernd oder drängend gewesen und Ginny dachte, sie hätten alle Zeit der Welt. Merlin, war sie zu dieser Zeit naiv gewesen.

So konnte sie das aber nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Fertig angezogen und mit getrockneten Haaren ging sie zu Draco zurück, bereit ihm ihre Meinung zu sagen.

ooOoo

War sie gerade wirklich halbnackt an ihm vorbei gelaufen. Draco ging es viel zu schnell. Er mochte ihren Körper, fand ihn schon damals wunderschön. Sie war einfach zu schnell wieder im Badezimmer verschwunden.

Bestimmt war sie jetzt ein wenig wütend auf ihn. Immerhin ist er ungefragt in ihr „Reich" eingedrungen. Also wappnete er sich nun auf eine ihrer Standpauken.

Damals hatte er einmal einen Denkzettel von ihr bekommen, weil er ohne anzuklopfen dringend auf Toilette ging, während sie bei ihm unter der Dusche stand. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war so süß, wenn sie sich aufregte.

Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sie öfters als nur manchmal mit in sein Zimmer nehmen können. Es war ein wenig schwierig gewesen, jedes mal diesen komplizierten Unsichtsbarspruch anzuwenden, aber sie war es ihm Wert gewesen. Und wenn sie dann in seinem Bett gelegen hatte, ihn angelächelte und er seinen Ruhepol gefunden hatte, wusste er, das sie ihn bereicherte. Nicht nur emotional, sondern auch sozial. Er hatte sogar sein „Schubladen"-Denken abgelegt. Es waren seine schönsten Monate gewesen.

Und dann hatte sein Vater davon erfahren. Er wusste bis jetzt nicht, woher Lucius diese Informationen hatte, er schätzte aber, Pansy hat es nicht so gefallen, das er ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr geschenkt hat. Für ihn brach zu diesem Zeitpunkt die schlimmste Zeit an. Sein Vater zwang ihn die Verbindung zu Ginny zu brechen, sonst würde „diese Schlammblutfreundin unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit den Cruciatus-Fluch" machen. Draco musste sie unbedingt schützen und war so kaltherzig wie nötig zu ihr. Es tat ihm weh, sie in ihrem Herzen zu verletzen. Es ging nicht anders.

Und dann ihr Brief. Er hatte Draco total aus der Bahn geworfen, doch wusste nicht, wie er Ginnys Leid lindern konnte, ohne sie in Gefahr zu bringen. Für ihr Leben war es das Beste, wenn er sich von ihr fern hielt.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ginny angezogen und wütend aus dem Bad und auf ihn zu kam.

ooOoo

Draco sah so nachdenklich aus, Ginny wollte fast stehe bleiben, aber er war hier, in ihrem Zimmer, ungefragt und …

„Was fällt dir ein? Nur weil du ihr der Hausherr bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du ungefragt einfach so in das Zimmer einer Frau gehen kannst. Ich habe meine Privatsphäre und wenn du diese nicht respektierst, musst du dir jemand anderes suchen für diese Arbeit. Und außerdem …"

Er war aufgestanden und hatte den Abstand zu ihr mit wenigen Schritten überwunden. Nun stand er vor ihr und schaute sie von oben herab an. Er war ihr nah und Ginny errötete.

„Ja?"

„Du nervst, Malfoy!"

Sie ließ ihn einfach stehen, ging an ihm vorbei und schnappte sich ein kleines Buch aus ihrer Tasche. Sie wollte schon an ihm vorbei und auf die Tür zustürmen, als sein Arm sie zurückhielt.

„Und wo wollen wir hin?"

Schier ohne große Anstrengung zog er sie an sich und hielt die junge Frau in seinen Armen.

„ Dana wird mir jetzt den Raum zeigen, in dem ich in Ruhe die Tränke brauen kann. Also würdest du mich bitte loslassen, ich möchte sie nicht warten lassen."

Wütend blickte sie ihn an und hoffte, ihr Blick würde ihn einschüchtern. Tat er aber nicht. Draco grinste sie einfach überlegen an.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab Dana noch einige Aufgaben aufgetragen, sie wird wohl erst in ein paar Minuten zur Verfügung stehen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja derweilen sagen, weshalb die so leicht reizbar bist."

Draco mochte es, wenn ihr Temperament zum Ausbruch kam. Und dieses wütende Funkeln, er musste sich zurück halten, sie nicht einfach zu küssen. Sie war einfach so anziehend.

„Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht, aber du bist einfach in mein Zimmer eingedrungen ohne dich bemerkbar zu machen. Und wie du mich jetzt angrinst, ich hasse es. Es ist widerlich, als wäre ich ein Spielzeug oder so etwas. Es fehlt nur noch, das du mit mir einfach machst, was du willst."

Das überraschte ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihr und sprach mit samtener Stimme:

„Entschuldige, wenn ich diesen Eindruck vermittle. Du bist für mich kein Spielzeug, bist es nie gewesen. Zudem weiß ich, das es dir nicht gefällt, wenn ich mir nehme, was ich will. Aber ich würde gern etwas haben wollen."

Er war Ginnys Gesicht so nah das sie das Atmen vergaß. Ihr Herz schlug gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie glaubte, er müsse es hören. Mit einem Mal war ihr Ärger verschwunden und sie schaute ihn einfach an. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Augen waren dunkelgrau. Merlin, was hatte er nur vor?

„Und …" sie musste sich kurz räuspern um weiter sprechen zu können „und was willst du?" Es war die erste sinnvolle Frage, die ihr einfiel.

„Nur etwas kleines, aber ich brauche dein Einverständnis."

Draco wunderte sich, so langsam musste sie doch merken vorauf er hinaus wollte, doch Ginny sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an, als wartete sie darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.

„Also bekomme ich deine Zustimmung?"

Sein intensiver Blick machte ihre Knie weich.

„Uh … äh …" wieder räuspern, „ich denke …"eigentlich dachte Ginny nicht mehr, sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine Gesicht anzuschauen, „…ja" hauchte sie, bevor sie völlig vergaß, was er gefragt hatte.

Ihre großen Augen, ihr neugieriger Blick belustigten Draco. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er sie ansah, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihre Lippen. Da war ja noch etwas, was er sich nehmen wollte. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf, legte seine Lippen auf ihre und wartete ihre Reaktion ab.

Ginny war ganz starr. Dracos weiche Lippen hatte sie so lang nicht mehr auf ihren gespürt, dieses kribbelnde Gefühl überraschte sie und sie folgte einfach ihren Gefühlen. Spontan legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange, schloss ihre Augen und zog ihn näher zu sich.

ooOoo

Gott, es tut mir leid das hier schon Schluss ist, nur weiß ich nicht wie weit die zwei gehen werden und was danach noch so passiert, deswegen sagt mir doch einfach, was ihr euch vorstellt!

Uhlala, solche Szenen zu schreiben, lässt mein Herz höher schlagen.


	7. Wutausbruch

Man möge es kaum glauben, hier ist ein neues Kapitel.

Viel spaß!

_ooOoo_

**Kapitel 7 - Wutausbruch**

_Ginny war ganz starr. Dracos weiche Lippen hatte sie so lang nicht mehr auf ihren gespürt, dieses kribbelnde Gefühl überraschte sie und sie folgte einfach ihren Gefühlen. Spontan legte sie eine Hand an seine Wange, schloss ihre Augen und zog ihn näher zu sich. _

Diese Reaktion hätte Draco nicht erwartet. Für den Fall der Fälle hatte er sich schon eine Ausrede von wegen ‚war doch nur Spaß' zurechtgelegt, aber das jetzt überraschte ihn. Und er genoss es. Sie hatte den Druck ein wenig verstärkt, als sie ihn zu sich gezogen hatte und nun stand er da, mit dieser atemberaubenden Frau in seinen Armen. Er konnte nicht anders, als seine Hände über ihren Rücken nach oben zu ihrem Hals gleiten zu lassen und sie fest im Arm zu halten. Dieser Kuss konnte schlimm enden, denn sein Verlangen drängte ihn in eine Richtung, die er mit ihr noch nicht gegangen ist und er bezweifelte, das sie einfach mitmachen würde.

Seine Hände an ihrem Rücken und Hals jagten ihr Schauer durch den Körper. Wohlig seufzte sie auf, öffnete kurz ihre Lippen und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie ein Kitzeln an ihrer Zungenspitze. Sie lächelte ein wenig, als sie anfing mit seiner Zunge zu spielen und seinen Geschmack kostete. Alles kam ihr so vertraut vor und innerlich freute sie sich, dass er immer noch zartbitter schmeckte, fast wie Chilischokolade. Sie wollte mehr. Es bestand immer noch ein kleiner Spalt zwischen ihnen und Ginny wollte ihn überwinden. Ihre Arme lagen schon um seinen Hals, sie brauchte ihn nur zu sich zu ziehen, aber irgendwie klappte es nicht. Er blieb starr vor ihr stehen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Der Kuss verlor seine Intensität und Ginny verstand nicht so recht warum. Wollte er sie nicht? Wollte er ihr nicht nah sein, fühlte Draco nicht so wie sie?

Ginny hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne und löste sich von seinen Lippen. Draco hinderte sie nicht daran .Verwirrt schaute sie zu Boden; etwas schmerzte in ihr und sie konnte es nicht einordnen. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Ohne noch einmal zu ihm aufzusehen drehte sie sich um und ging zur Tür hinaus. Ein Glück wartete Dana schon vor der Tür auf sie. Mit einer kleinen Lampe beleuchtete die kleine Elfin den Weg durch das Manor. Gleich würde Ginny vor ihren Kesseln stehen und sich ablenken können. Sie seufzte.

ooOoo

Draco mochte sich selbst nicht für seine Reaktion, die er Ginny entgegen gebracht hatte. Es war einfach nur, sein Verlangen und, irgendwie; er wollte sie ganz und gar, aber er musste sich zurück halten um sie nicht zu verschrecken oder zu verjagen. Sie sollte ihm gehören, ihm ganz allein.

Während er noch in Ginnys Räumlichkeiten stand und über all das nachdachte, erschien Boldor vor ihm, sein persönlicher Hauself, und übermittelte ihm, dass seine Mutter wieder nicht essen wollte. Genervt begab er sich zu den Räumen seiner Mutter um das Problem selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Die ganze Situation schlauchte ihn dermaßen, er würde wohl bald Urlaub gebrauchen. Kurz schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. Resigniert schnaufte er aus. Es war halb zwölf und sein Bett rief immer lauter nach ihm. Kurz machte er sich um Ginny sorgen, die nach solch einem langen Tag noch Brauen wollte. Doch dann stand er vor der Tür hinter der seine wütende Mutter ihre Klagen lautstark kund tat und er schob die Gedanken an Ginny beiseite.

ooOoo

Es war ein großer, geräumiger Raum, mit einer Theke in seiner Mitte. Um diese Theke herum, an den Zimmerwänden, standen allerlei Regale und Riegen, man sah die mit aufwändigen Ornamenten bestückte Tapete gar nicht mehr. Nur die Tür ließ eine Lücke in der Regalwand. All die Bücher und Fläschchen und Gefäße in den Regalen wurden von Immer-brennenden-Kerzen beleuchtet. Ein breiter Gang trennte die Theke von ihrer ‚Ummauerung' und ein schmaler Hocker lugte unter ihr hervor. Gegen diesen stieß Ginny immer, wenn sie von einer Ecke in die andere, ein Reagenz zum Kessel bringen oder einfach nur eine Pinzette holen wollte. Aber dieses verdammte Ding wollte einfach nicht ganz unter die Anrichte. Sie war frustriert und ihr Fuß tat ihr weh. Ja, sie war schlechter Laune. Es lag vielleicht auch einfach an ihrem Schlafmangel.

Drei Kessel standen auf der Theke und ihr Feuer erwärmte den Raum ungemein. Das viele herumlaufen erhitze ihren Körper noch mehr. Wieso gab es auch kein Fenster in diesem Raum?

Ginny seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Kochzeit der Gebräue sich dem Ende neigte und sie nach kurzer Zeit die Feuer löschen konnte. Beim Abkühlen der Tränke musste nichts weiter beachtet werden, so dass sie Dana oder einen anderen Hauselfen beten konnte, auf die noch glühende Asche achtzugeben. Ginny derweilen freute sich nur noch auf ihr großes, weiches Bett.

Dana brachte sie wieder zu ihren Räumen zurück, Ginny bezweifelte, sich hier jemals allein zurecht zu finden. Gerade war es ihr egal, sie war einfach zu müde um selber nach dem Weg zu suchen. Der Gedanke an ihr Bett lenkte sie einfach zu sehr ab. Nur leider befand sich da ein Hindernis an ihrer Tür, das sich wohl zwischen sie und ihr Bett stellen wollte. Lässig lehnte es am Türrahmen und schaute ihr zu, wie sie sich näherte.

„Gute Nacht, Malfoy". Einfach ignorieren war ihre Devise. Schlimmstenfalls würde es nicht helfen.

Dem war auch so.

„Willst du die Sache vorhin allein im Raum stehen lassen?" fragte er nonchalant und blickte sie von untern mit seinen grauen Augen an. Fast schon bittend.

„Welche Sache? Welcher Raum und überhaupt, willst du etwa da weiter machen?" so langsam nervte er mit seiner charmanten Art.

Sein schiefes Grinsen warf sie ein wenig aus der Bahn. „Wieso nicht? Wie wär es in der Bibliothek vor dem Kamin mit einer guten Flasche Wein?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe." Sie wollte einfach nur an ihm vorbei, in ihr Zimmer und die Tür hinter dem ganzen Desaster schließen.

„Ginevra, ich- "

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal war da so viel Wut und Verachtung. Sie drehte sich ganz zu ihm und schrie ihn mit voller Inbrunst an:

„Was ich? Was, verdammt noch Mal, willst du von mir? Immer wieder ziehst du mich zu dir um mich dann wieder zu verstoßen. Warum? Macht es dir spaß mich leiden zu sehen? Ich will nicht mehr. Lass mich einfach meine Arbeit hier erledigen und danach verschwinde ich von hier. Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen und du kannst dir jemand anderen zum spielen suchen. Also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe."

Keine Sekunde später war sie in ihrem Zimmer und schlug die Tür vor Dracos Gesicht zu.

ooOoo

Ich danke den Reviewern dieser Geschichte ganz herzlich, ihr seid toll!

Hoffentlich kann ich eurem Anspruch genügen.


End file.
